1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless communication devices and in particular to frequency correction in wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carrier aggregation (CA) increases device throughput and improves network load leveling performance for a wireless communication device. A wireless communication device operating in a CA mode utilizes at least two receivers and/or at least two transmitters. Frequency error values may differ between two corresponding carriers based on a number of factors including cell tower-to-carrier mapping and handover, carrier frequency and Doppler rate. Separate automatic frequency corrections (AFCs) corresponding to two reference and/or system clock domains can be used to respectively compensate for the different frequency error values. Although two reference and/or system clock domains corresponding to separate AFCs can be used, it is more desirable to share the reference/system clock and minimize the number of phase locked loops utilized, especially for single radio frequency (RF) transceiver implementations.